


Underworld (the Etruscan pottery remix)

by mific



Category: Etruscan Mythology
Genre: Digital Art, Etruscan mythology - Freeform, F/F, Fanart, Red-figure vase painting, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "I could not leave you here alone," Thana said.Velia folded her hands over Thana's. "I wanted you to live, my love.""I know," Thana said. "But I could not leave you here."





	Underworld (the Etruscan pottery remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A penny for the ferryman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003369) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade). 



> Created for Remix Revival 2017. This is a version of sevenofspade's story about Thana seeking Velia in the underworld, remixed as an Etruscan red-figure vase painting. The characters are, from left to right, Karun (Charon - guardian of the underworld), Velia, Vanth (guide to the underworld), Thana, and Tuchulcha (another underworld deity). I chose to depict the underworld deities with white skin - in frescoes they often have blue skin, symbolising death.

 

 

click through for full size


End file.
